


Memory

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: He remembered them. Those eyes that were a beautiful green blue that were so old yet the owner only in her late 20's. He could remember so clearly how they would shine and almost light up in joy and love whenever they would look at him, he could also remember how they had turned from shining from love and happiness to shining with fear and hatred. R27





	1. Chapter 1

**Murderer**

**Screaming**

**Monster**

**_how could you._ **

**Killer**

**Criminal**

_***BANG*** _

_***BANG*** _

_***BANG*** _

The sound of gun shots.

"Screaming" There is a woman standing in the doorway.

'what was she doing here, how did she know, why is she looking at me like that.' He thought

'why is she screaming as if this is new, she is mafia a boss, my boss. So why'.

"monster"

The woman with green hair and a mushroom shaped hat a small flower tattooed under her eye croaked. His heart hurt 'how could she say that I thought she loved me'.

"you killed them, all of them, why would you do that" she said backing up.

Backing away from him from me. Reborn's eyebrows furrowed under his fedora.

"you told me to" he explained confused.

Reborn noticed her hand went to her mouth yet the other went to her stomach in a protective gesture, one he noticed and one that scared him. He knew the gesture and knows what it means, She is pregnent. He is a father but.....Why?

"No, I didn't. I said to find out if there were traitors and if so deal with them"

He stepped towards her but stopped when she jumped and backed up till her back hit the wall.

"What did you expect me to do, call the police?" he yelled wanting to know why she is acting like this. Suddenly she glared.

"Of course that is what the Vindice is for" she yelled back.

His grip on his gun tightened and from the way her eyes flickered in fear once more he knew she noticed. 'how could she think he could hurt her, he loved her, he would do anything for her.' He thought.

"I am a hitman, what did you expect, it is not the first time you ordered me to do so." She jumped not wanting to hear what he was saying.

"you killer, I knew you were a hitman but I did not think you were a murderer. I thought you had morals, you are a cold hearted emotionless monster." She yelled.

"Don't come home, I don't want to see you ever again, after the last job Checkerface gives us i want you to never contact me again." She turned and ran.

"LUCE, LUCE, wait, please" He screamed in anguish. 


	2. It was just a dream

Reborn woke up with a gasp, his heart pounding against his ribs. He turned to his side and looked at his hand instead of olive skin he saw red, his hand covered in blood.

He didn't panic as one would expect no he simply continued to stare, used to the sight. His eyes full of tears that didn't fall even in his rare expression of emotion he did not let them fall.

'is she right' reborn thought.

'am I a monster, a murderer?' he thought again.

Slowly his eyes went from his hand to his glock that rested on his bedside. He wanted it to end, he didn't want to keep fearing sleep knowing he would see her. He didn't want to look at those around him and wonder when any of them would do the same as she, turn their backs out of fear after they had seen who he really is, a monster, a killer.

Slowly he sat up the bedsheets falling to pool at his hips revealing his bare torso showing his abs and muscles along with his scars he gained dure to his line of work.

He swung his feet to the cold floor that he paid no mind to and reached out for his spare gun. He did not want to use his faithful partner Leon he could not bare to hurt him like that; so he would use one of his spares he keeps on him and puts on his night stand so if something happened he would not have to wake up Leon.

He grabbed it feeling the familiar weight one he has felt and used since he was young having to protect himself in the dog eat dog world of the poor.

'should I do it, I want it to end, I don't want to feel this pain anymore, he would be sparing the people he cares about the pain, he would be sparing him self the pain, no one would truly miss him.' Reborn thought.

Slowly he brought up the gun feeling the cool metal that he had used to take so many lived and now he would use it to take one more. Just as he was going to pull the trigger a hand suddenly was covering his own.

He stiffened he had not felt anyone come in, he hadn't felt the indent made from someone joining him on the bed.

"Don't" the person whispered.

"Why not" Reborn asked back.

"I am a monster, a murderer, I am a cold hearted emotionless monster, I would be .." he was cut off when the hand tightened and he felt wet fall and slide down his back.

"I am sorry" The voice whispered.

"I love you yet I had no clue, no clue you were hurting like this, I am sorry reborn. You are wrong thought you are no monster. You are an angel, a protector. If you were a cold hearted emotionless monster, you would not care. You would feel no guilt for ever life you have taken. You would not be sitting here with a gun to your head wanting to die." The person whispered.

Their head now on Reborn's back and the hand not holding his own pressed on Reborn's chest above his heart.

"If you are any of those things then so am I, if anything I am worse after all…I send you and my friends to kill…think about everyone do you truly think we would not care if you are gone. Do you truly think I would not care?" The person he had now identified as Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola, a once dame kid who he had trained and now holds his heart.

"How" Reborn whispered.

Tsuna got up, all the while doing so slowly while gently pulling the gun from Reborn's hand. Reborn let him, trusting tsuna to do what he thought would be good for him. Tsuna put the gun back on the black nightstand.

Reborn watched him feeling lost and broken. When tsuna turned back to him his eyes were red and puffy from crying and seeing that made reborn's heart tighten as if there was a boa wrapped around it, tightening and tightening.

'I did that' he thought 'I made him cry. I hurt him.'.

"how" Reborn once again whispered. He was shocked when tsuna suddenly smiled.

"By letting it go. By believing that you are not a monster, and let go of her. If she could not love you for who you are then her opinion does not matter. No one's does besides the people who will stand beside you no matter what. Me, Collonello, Lal, Fon, even Verde, ] Mommon and Skull, you can trust us. We have all seen you at your worst yet we haven't left yet, have we?"Tsuna asked and reborn continued to stare knowing it was rhetorical and true. 

"I think it is time to let go of Luce. She is nothing but a ghost now, I also think it is time to tell Aria and Yuni who you are, they already care for you, think of you as family. I think it would make them happy if they knew it was true and that you are their dad and grandfather". Tsuna said shocking reborn.

"How did you know she never even told me." Reborn demanded. No one knows not even the arcobaleno. No one besides him and he had figured it out on that cursed day.

"I figured it out, the way you act whenever luce if brought up along with how you act when aria or Yuni are in trouble or around." Tsuna said with a smile.

"It also helps that I have Hyper intuition." He continued with a laugh. "

I think you would be a good dad and grandfather." He said with a smile that was a little wistful. Reborn stared at him for a while before he smiled.

Seeing it tsuna smiled back happy he had helped reborn. The smile fell when he was abruptly pulled forward by reborn. Reborn crushed his lips to tsuna's wanting, needing, to show him how much he loves him. When reborn pulled away tsuna's eyes were wide open in shock; both of them panting for air.

"why" Tsuna asked this time.

Tsuna's hands on Reborns bare shoulders gripping them as if they were a lifeline, the only thing keeping him sane.

"Because, I love you too" Reborn smiled and kissed tsuna's forehead. Tsuna blushed.

"You heard that?'' He asked bashful. His face turning a rosy red in color when reborn chuckled.

"Of course. I heard everything and you don't have to pout, I am sure we can have verde and the Vongola geeks, along with shamal make it possible for you to conceive. I would love to have a child with you Mi Amore." Reborn said ending with a whisper to tease the brunet who was trying to bury himself in the dark haired man's neck.  Tsunas blush traveling from the tips of his ears to his neck.

"I would love that, I love you reborn and I am happy you chose to live." Tsuna said kissing reborns cheek.

Reborn smiled and kissed tsuna back but on the mouth.

"I love you too Mia Amore and I am glad you saved me."He said inbetween kisses. 


	3. Chapter 3

It is no longer eyes of blue and green that he see's when he sleeps. No longer do the eyes shine with fear haunting his dreams, it is now chocolate and caramel eyes that turn a vibrant neon orange filled with determination and that are filled with love.

He no longer hears screams but laughter of his beloved and the laughter of the children who he one day wants to see running down the halls with both black and chestnut colored hair.

He no longer dreams of a woman who flinches from him trying to protect his child from her own father in misguided fear but of a chestnut haired angel singing lullaby's and beckoning him into the room while warning him to be quiet, an index finger to lips and a twinkle in those chocolate eyes that he loves.

There are no words of hate and fear as he dreams. He hears words of love, of friends and of family.


End file.
